Haru Wo Matsukoro
by arget delois
Summary: Kemarin kakakku pergi berbulan madu. Topi berhias ceri yang ditinggalkanya untukku telah terbang terbawa angin senja hari itu. itafemnaru


HARU WO MATSUKORO

holla respanyola...

i'm back with new story after Bitter of Reality...

(sekalian promo hehehhehe) *digampar reader*

o ya yang udah baca sama review Love, Friendship and Treason makasih ya, yang review gomen ga sempet dibales

Disclaimer : kalo naruto itu punyaku jadi gimana ya ceritanya *dipelototi sama mas Kishimoto*

Pairing : Itafemnaru

Ini juga request by Shane L. prochainezo sankyu ud dukung atashi

Warning :OOC

Kemarin kakakku pergi berbulan madu. Topi berhias ceri yang ditinggalkanya untukku telah terbang terbawa angin senja hari itu.

Naruto POV

Suatu hari di ruang kelas

"Uchiha kelas 2 sedang mencariku?" teriakku panic sambil menunjuk pada diriku sendiri.

"Eh, mungkin… apa orangnya sombong, dingin, ditakuti dan pernah berkelahi dengan berandalan?" tanyaku berantakan sambil bersembunyi di balik gorden jendela.

"Benar Naruto, persyaratannya cocok dengan kamu!" tambah sakura.

"Ngapain kamu? Biar menakutkan Dia terkenal!" kata Ino.

"Belum pernah menyingung perasaannya kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nggak tahu! Gak tahu! Kenapa dia mencariku? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padanya ya?" batinku.

Tak lama orang yang dibicarakan itu muncul

'TOK…..' Seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas kami

"Ketemu deh! Ya, kamu…" katanya.

"UCHIHA!" teriakku panik masih memegang gorden jendela.

"AHH! AHHH!" aku semakin panic saat dia berjalan mendekatiku

'pluk' ada sesuatu jatuh di kepalaku

"Punya mu kan?" tanyanya, sebenarnya itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan tapi sebuah pernyataan.

"Oh.. topi kakak…" saat ku lihat ternyata sebuah topi yang pernah ku terbangkan.

"OH.. Eh…" aku clingak-clinguk dia sudah tidak ada di kelas 'dia sudah tidak ada' batinku.

"Apaan sih…. Mencari Naruto hanya untuk barang seperti ini" seru Ino

"Ba.. barang seperti itu.." jawabku terbata-bata 'mungkin terlihat olehnya' pikirku.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih"

Pulang Sekolah Normal POV

"Kamu mencari-cari Uchiha ya?" Tanya seorang cowok pada Naruto

"Kami tahu dimana dia berada, kami antar deh" salah satu temannya ternyata tidak sendiri

"Nah, kita pergi yuk!" ajaknya tepatnya bukan mengajak tapi memaksa. Soalnya orang-orang itu menarik tangan Naruto dengan paksa.

"Ehhh… ehhhh…" kata Naruto, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Di suatu tempat Naruto POV

"Eh… Uchiha dimana?" tanyaku pada orang-orang yang memaksaku ikut.

"Biarkan saja orang seperti dia, akhir-akhir ini dia sering aneh. Lebih baik main sama kami saja"

"Ihhhhhhhhhh…" pekikku, kedua tangganku di pegang, aku sangat ketakutan.

'BUK'

'KYAAAAAA!' teriakku saat seseorang tiba-tiba memukul orang yang memegang tanganku.

"UCHIHA" teriak yang lain

"Enyahlah.." katanya, lalu tidak menunggu lagi mereka langsung pergi.

Aku yang tengah gemetar tanpa terasa menutup mulutku dengan tangan kiriku.

"BODOH!" bentaknya, aku semakin ketakutan.

"Kenapa mau saja diantar brandalan seperti mereka?" tanyanya dingin

"Lain kali hati-hati"

"Ka… kakak… takut" aku ketakutan setengah mati

"Ma.. maaf aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas topinya" kataku sambil menangis

"Maaf" teriakku sambil lari

"Kakak.. kakak.. kakak… kakak..kakak…kakak…" aku terus memanggil kakak. Sampai dirumah, aku membuka pintu

SIIIIIING….

Kakak…. Oh iya… kakak sudah tidak ada lagi.. aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk tegar.

"Kalau tidak menjaga topi kakak, bisa-bisa kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi… simpan ah.." katakun pada diri sendiri.

Ayah dan ibu sudah meninggal.. saudara pun tak punya. Kakak berhenti sekolah untuk membesarkan aku… sekarang dia telah menemukan orang yang dicintainya.. kakak pernah hampir membatalkan perkawinannnya karena masih mengkhawatirkan aku.

"naruto tidak dapat diandalkan, cengeng, jadi aku tidak bisa melepasnya" itu yang selalu kakak katakan padaku. Sekarang aku bertekad menjadi gadis yang tegar dan kuat. Malampun menjelang "Untuk sementara simpan di samping bantal" pikirku. Selamat malam kakak.

Di sekolah

"Naruto kamu lagi sendirian ya?" Tanya Kakashi sensei.

" Ah.. iya semua sudah pulang" jawabku.

"Bisa bantu aku atau tidak?" tanyanya lagi

"Hem, sepanduk untuk pertandingan olahraga musim gugur ini baru aku selesaikan setengah, bisa kamu selesaikan sisanya?" ujarnya sambil menunjukan spanduk raksasa.

Aku benci pertandingan olahraga. Jujur saja karena aku lamban.

"Hm.. sepertinya perlu seseorang untuk membantumu, kebetulan itu ada ketua klub kendo" ujarnya tanpa menghiraukan aku.

"Hei, Uchiha.." panggilnya dengan lantang.

"Eh?" aku kaget mendengar nama yang diteriakkan olah Kakashi sensei

"Lihat, aku berhasil memaksanya kesini, eh? Kemana si Naruto itu?" ujar Kakashi sambil sibuk menarik lengan Uchiha.

"Oh, ternyata nempel dipojok, tenang sekarang ada yang membantumu. Aku ke ruang guru ya dahhh" Kasashi menarikku yang tengah bersembunyi di pojokan kelas.

"SE.. sensei ko pergi?" teriakku panik melihat Sensei yang dengan tenangnya melengos pergi, meninggalkan aku yang panik

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" lkataku semakin panik karena Uchiha ada disini.

"Hei.."

"Ya.. apa?" aku reflek berteriak pada suara yang memanggilku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya

"Kau bisa pakai mesin stensil yang disana itu untuk mencetak poster dan spanduk" jawabku gemetar sambil menunjuk mesin yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Tanpa sepengetahuanku Uchiha itu sedang memperhatikanku.

"Naruto" panggilnya

"Ya!" teriakku. BRUK! GUBRAK! BRUK! Karena kaget semua peralatan yang aku pegang jatuh bersamaan dengan tubuhku, sehingga hakama yang aku pakai belepotan kena tinta.

"Ma...Maaf!" aku panik ternyata yang jatuh bukan Cuma aku tapi si Uchiha juga, lebeh parah lagi hakamanya itu juga kena tinta. Mati aku, pasti dibentak, pasti dimarahi. Batinku ciut. Tanpa sadar aku pun menangis.

"Na.."

FIUH...

"Aku yang salah, kemarin membentakmu. Tolong jangan takut seperti itu" dia berkata dengan lembut.

"Bajunya kotor ya.." katanya sambil memakaikan celmek padaku tanpa peduli kau masih menangis.

Apa ini mimpi? Tadi Uchiha memberikan celemek ini? Batinku tak percaya sambil terus mencuci hakama Uchiha yang terkena tinta.

"Ini.. hakamanya" aku menyodorkan hakama yang baru sesesai aku cuci.

"Wah... sudah selesai ya?" kakashi Sensei yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat kami kaget.

"Hm, sudah lewat jam sekolah... ayo kita pulang sama-sama dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih kalian berdua ku traktir makan malam" Lanjut kakashi sensei sambil menggandeng kami keluar.

Walau kemarin dia membentakku, tapi hari ini sikapnya berbeda. Dia mau menemaniku mengerjakan spanduk, dia tidak marah waktu hakamanya tak sengaja ku kotori. Ternyata dia ramah juga. Pikiranku melayang.

"Naruto, Naruto.. pesan apa?" Tanya Kakashi sensei.

"Eh.. aku pesan ramen"

"Naru.. Naru.. ini restoran cina" lanjutnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Maaf. Mie biasa juga boleh" kataku setelah sadar dari lamunanku

"Hi.. hi.."

"Dia tersenyum" teriakku

Uchiha sweatdrop

"Uchiha kan manusia jadi bisa senyum juga" kata Kakashi Sensei yang ikut sweatdrop juga.

"Kukira dia tidak tersenyum" jawab ku malu. Tanap kusadari aku suka melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum. Malahan aku yang aneh... aku malu. Mukaku pasti merah seperti kepiting rebus

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu itu dua bersaudara ya.. katanya kakakmu sudah menikah ya?" kata Kakashi sensei

UCHIHA POV

"Kakak, kenapa kakak pergi...?" kata itu teringat ketika Kakashi Sensei mengucapkan hal itu. Itu pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya...

"Iya, kakak orangnya suka khawatir. Tidak bisa tenang dan membiarkan aku" katanya sambil tertawa salah tingkah.

"Dia akan menonton pertandingan kali ini, jadi tanpa kakak pun aku bilang apa-apa. Supaya dia tenang" lanjutnya, aku hanya memperhatikan dia bicara. Lalu kami pun berpisah karena malam semakin larut.

" aku antarkan ya?" tanya Kakashi Sensei

"ngak usah repot-repot. Deket kok. Di depan situ" tolaknya. Setelah berpisah aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lamunkan sehingga dia kepentok tiang listrik menuju rumahnya 'tidak bisa di biarkan' pikirku. Aku terus mengikutinya hingga dia masuk rumah.

Pertandingan Olahraga musim dingin

Naruto POV

Sorak sorai gemuruh di lapangan olahraga. Aku terus berlari hingga melewati lintasan. Aku istirahat dulu untuk mengatur nafasku... hosh.. hosh...

"Kamu kesini" kata seseorang sambil menarik tanganku, ternyata yang menarikku adalah seorang gadis yang ditangan kirinya memegang bendera no 5. Sedang tangan kananya memegang tanganku. Waktu ku lihat 'wah urutan ke 5' kataku, luar biasa! Biasanya urutan terakhir. Rekor nih...' capek sambil terus mengatur nafasku, ku liahat di area penonton, kakak datang bersama suaminya... aku harus menunjukan wajah bersemangat. Tetapi jantungku masih berdebar-debar.

"Hei, nggak apa-apa?" seseorang menarik lenganku, ketika kulihat

"Oh.. tidak apa-apa" jawabku. Ternyata yang memegang tanganku itu Uchiha ' Wah Uchiha keren' pikirku

"cepat! Akan dimulai..." Berikutnya estafet putra kelas 2. Uchiha pergi meninggalkanku tapi masih melihatku

"Uchiha... berusahalah..." teriak para fans girlnya

"Dengar gak? Dukungan cewek-cewek kelas 2... uchiha tak kusangks dia begitu populer" kata Ino.

"Aku tahu itu" kataku, tapi itu tak peduli debgabbya

"Habis ini aku ikut lomba itu dan harus siap-siap" lanjutku melihat lomba apa yang harus ku ikuti.

Tapi kenapa ku harus ikut lomba-lomba seperti ini, yang sama sekali tak kusuka, apa karena nasib buruk? Kulihat lagi kakakku yang bearda di tempat penonton. Dia melambaikan tangangnnya padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman... tanpa kusadari Uchiha masih memperhatikanku.

"YA!" aba-aba dimulai "DOR!" suara pistol berbunyi lalu akupun berlari. Lalu terlihat ada sebuah amplop 'apa sih isinya?' pikirku, ada yang teriak 'kotak', 'keranjang', 'bambu' dan ketika ku buka amplopku, ku baca secarik kertas yang bertuliskan 'larilah ke gawang denagn pacarmu' 'pacar?' ulangku, aku masih belum mengerti, tak lama ' APAAAA, PACAR!' aku kalang kabut, tidak beranjak dari tempat.

"Ada apa dengan no 3? Mukanya merah, menunduk terus, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak karena kaget" teriak MC

"Eh, tapi sekarang waktunya berita.." katanya lagi

"Pengumuman, masalah no 3 adalah pacarnya, menarik sekali, kita lihat saja!"

Aku semakin panik denagn ucapan MC itu. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan

"HUH! Harusnya MC tidak bilang seperti itu dong!" kata Ino

"Naruto harusnya kau bawa suiapa gitu. Jujur amat sih!" Kata Sakura.

Aduh bagaimana ini? Pikiranku buntu, aku semakin panik, siapa yang harus aku bawa?

"yang lain sudah lari!" teriak sang MC dengan semangat.

Aku masih bingung siapa yang harus aku bawa. Lalu sorak sorai pun bergemuruh lagi. Meliahat seorang cowok melompat ke dalam lintasan.

"Uchiha!" teriakku panik

"Kamu sedang apa sih? Ayo lari!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"ti.. tidak bisa, kakiku gemetar" kataku terbata-bata karena kaget.

"Aduh!" aku semakin kaget, dia memegang pinggangku dan membawaku lari menuju gawang dan menjadi juara pertama

"tiba-tiba Naruto bersama Uchiha..."teriak Ino

"Wah.. no 1 no1..." tambah Sakura

"Ternyata pacar no 3 adalah Itachi Uchiha yang terkenal itu! Ini baru berita! Eh, berita baru!" teriak sang MC sambil menggebrak-gebrak mejanya.

"Uh... Uchiha semua jadi ribut..." kataku panik dan malu sambil kedua tanganku memegang jaketnya. 'aduh aku sangat malu. Wajahku pasti merah sekali, aku malu' batinku teriak, Uchiha hanya memperhatikanku, tak lama dia bilang

"Nggak suka ya?" tanyanya padaku.

"Bukan begitu.. bukan.. bukan" jawabku panik

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat hati kakakmu senang" katanya sambil tersenyum. Mungkin kalau para fans girlnya melihat senyumnya itu pasti sudah pada pingsan. Ku akui senyumnya itu sanagt menawan.

Dia berkata begitu, lalu tertawa menghampiri kakak dan berkata sepert ini 'mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjaganya'

Topi kakakku yang ku simpan di samping bantal mulai sekarang akam kusimpan di dalam kotak...

FIN

BACK STAGE

ITACHI: Author.. makasih udah pairing aku ma Naruto.

Naruto: kenapa aku ma Itachi sih? udah suram, nyebelin lagi

Author: Ithachi 39 for your support, naru-chan jangan marah kan lagi puasa

Naruto: dasar author dodol *nyambit author pake sendal*

gomen banyak yang aku edit, dan juga salah pairing tapi sekarang dah aku peraki pairngnya ya waalaupun msh banyak typonya...

jangan lupa unuk meninggalkan review ok

love you all


End file.
